


Le llenaron la cocina de humo

by LovelyRose95



Series: Imagine your OTP [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Gon, Gon y Killua tienen una panadería, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Spamfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/pseuds/LovelyRose95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Segundo porción de pastel de chocolate de la tarde, quinto del día". </p>
<p>—Oni-chan…creo que estas engordando…un poco.</p>
<p>Universo Alternativo. Mpreg. SpamFic. Algo sin lógica salido de un "Imagina tu OTP...". </p>
<p>Originalmente subido en Fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le llenaron la cocina de humo

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine your OTP running a bakery. Muse A starts to put on weight and assumes its down to eating the cakes/things they sell in the bakery. They start to lay off of the sweet things and work out regularly. However nothing happens. One day whilst talking about the situation, Muse B jokes ‘Maybe you’re pregnant’ and realisation hits Muse A.”
> 
>  
> 
> -Originalmente subido en FanFictions el 13 de Junio de 2015.

Era normal verlo comer cosas con alto contenido en grasas y azucares, pero en los últimos dos meses su apetito se había vuelto algo voraz.

_"Segundo porción de pastel de chocolate de la tarde, quinto del día"_.

No era que le molestara ver a su mejor amigo, actual pareja, devorar sus creaciones…era todo lo contrario, ¡se alegraba que le encantara!, pero le preocupaba su salud.

Saco otra bandeja de facturas del horno y las coloco sobre la mesa para que se enfriaran un poco. Con la llegada del invierno las ventas habían subido, y cada cosa que preparaban se las llevaban de las manos.

— _Vas a tener que preparar más de esos bizcochos rellenos Gon_ \- un joven de cabello blanco devoro el último pedazo de su pastel de chocolate mientras anotaba un nuevo pedido en el cuadernillo -… _el dueño café de la esquina quedo encantado con ellos y ya los quiere en su orden de mañana_ -. Comenzó a hacer girar la lapicera entre sus dedos - _Hey…¿qué tal si encargamos pescado asado para la cena?._

— _¿Pescado asado?_ \- repitió asombrado por lo que acababa de oír. Se acercó a su amigo sin quitar su cara de sorpresa - _Killua…¿estas bien?._

— _Claro que estoy bien baka…solo tengo…una especie de antojo_ \- dijo mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo -… _¿y bien?._

— _Si…no tengo problema_ \- respondió todavía incrédulo por lo que oía.

— _Okei…_ \- dirigió la mirada a su celular y comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos - _oh…y Gon…_ \- señalo los últimos dos trozos del pastel de chocolate que se encontraba en el mostrador - _…guardame uno de esos_ -. Apretó el botón de llamar y coloco el celular a la altura de su oído.

_"Sext-"_.

— _Sabes que…mejor guardame los dos…estaba delicioso, hay que prepararlo más seguido._

_"…Séptimo"_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

— _Oni-chan…creo que estas engordando…un poco._

Se ahogo con el chocolate caliente que estaba tomando.

_"¿Gordo?...él había notado que estaba un poco más "relleno", Gon a veces bromeaba pellizcándole un poco o mordiéndole los cachetes diciéndole que estaban más carnosos, pero… ¿Gordo?"._

— _Solo estoy un poco relleno..._ \- mastico con rabia un trozo del budín de chocolate que estaban compartiendo - _…ya con Gon vamos a empezar otra vez a entrenar._

La joven agarro su taza de té - _Y también deberías dejar un poco los postres…_ \- soplo suavemente sobre la infusión rojiza para enfriarlo - _…sobre todo los de chocolate puro_.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Gon entro a la habitación pasando una toalla sobre su cabello recién lavado - _No te preocupes Alluka, ya hable con Killua y desde el Lunes empezaremos a preparar más cosas bajas en caloría y menos postres._

— _Bien…no me gustaría ver a mi Oni-chan enfermo por comer tantas cosas dulces_ \- dijo con una suave sonrisa alegre de que su hermano comenzaría a cuidarse un poco.

El albino solo suspiro y se dispuso a agarrar otro pedazo de budín, pero antes de que pudiera tocar una sola miga Gon ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos y guardado dentro de la alacena.

— _Y empezando desde hoy, con la dieta sana_ \- miro con una sonrisa a su pareja quien todavía estaba mirando perplejo donde antes estaba el budín.

— _Demonios_ \- maldijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

El peor castigo que alguna vez pudo imaginar estaba comenzando.

 

* * *

 

_"Esto no estaba pasando….esto no podía estar pasando"._

Tres semanas y dos días habían pasado desde que comenzó con la dieta y los ejercicios, y apenas había bajado unos pocos kilos.

Miro su estomago hinchado, por suerte el siempre fue de usar ropa suelta, sino ya sus amigos hubieran notado que había aumentado de peso.

— _Maldición_ \- se mordió la uña de su dedo gordo.

Ya ni comía los chocorobo-kun que tanto amaba, los cuales era el único chocolate que Gon le había dejado comer desde que empezaron la dieta.

¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a bajar de peso?...¿acaso estaba enfermo?...¿era alguna especie de castigo?.

Se revolvió bruscamente el cabello, dirigió su mirada al espejo, inhalo y exhalo.

_"Probablemente mi metabolismo no es como antes por la edad, y por eso tardo en bajar de peso..."._

Salio del baño y se puso a buscar en su armario una campera para tapar su "peso extra".

_"…no es tiempo de pensar en eso, debo apurarme e ir a la panadería"._

 

* * *

 

— _¿Y dejarte solo para que los números de la caja no vuelvan a cerrar?...antes prefiero soportar otra charla de mi padre de porque debería seguir en el negocio de la familia._

Gon frunció el ceño mientras colocaba facturas variadas en diferentes bolsitas para poner en oferta - _Sucedió solo una vez Killua._

Estaba preocupado por su novio, últimamente andaba con bastante dolor de cadera y se encontraba más cansado de lo que normalmente estaría.

— _De cualquier manera…_ \- camino hasta donde se encontraba y saco una factura - _…no voy a faltar por un estúpido dolor de cadera…_ \- curvo un poco la cadera hacia adelante y comenzó a masajearse la parte baja de la misma mientras volvía a la caja -… _seguramente hice un mal movimiento mientras entrenábamos_ …- mordió un pedazo de la factura y comenzó a masticar.

El mas joven miro detenidamente caminar a su amigo - _O tal vez…_ \- su pareja se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada - _Tal vez estás embarazado._

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato mientras escupía lo que había estado masticando.

_"Embarazado"._

_"Embarazo"._

_"Tener un hijo"._

Gon comenzó a reírse por la cara que tenía su amigo.

_"Vómitos…antojos…dolores de espalda y cadera…cansancio"._

— _Oh…no…_ \- bajo su mirada hasta su estomago hinchado y coloco ambas manos sobre este.  _"Como demonios no me di cuenta antes"._

El moreno dejo de reírse y miro donde tenia las manos apoyadas su amigo de pelo esponjoso - _Killua…tu…_ -.

Trago grueso, estaba nervioso por la reciente revelación - _Todos…los puntos cuadran_.

No recibió más respuestas, el miedo se apodero de él, separo un poco sus labios temblorosos para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra fue callado por un fuerte abrazo.

— _Vas a tener un bebé…_ \- abrazo más fuerte al albino contra su pecho - _… **vamos**  a tener un bebé…estoy tan feliz Killua…gracias_\- le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Le devolvió el abrazo mientras apretaba levemente el buzo de Gon - _…¿gracias?_ \- dijo en voz baja.

El joven asintió - _ **Gracias por darme el mejor regalos de todos**._

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por el título Random pero fue el primero que se me ocurrió y que era más relacionado a la historia. Y antes de que alguien pregunte, si fue por la frase de Luis Brandoni.
> 
> Esta idea salio luego de leer el "Imagine your OTP..." que coloque en las notas de arriba, conversación que va...conversación que viene...termino con un "...son Killua y Gon boluda...tengo que escribirlo..." y un "dale" de mi mejor amiga.
> 
> La idea es un poco crack teniendo en cuenta que ambos son varones...
> 
> (Aunque en HxH aparentemente el Mpreg, GenderBender, entre otras cosas son canon gracias a Greed Island)
> 
> ....pero opte por no usar la opción de A/B/O...
> 
> (también conocido como Alpha/Beta/Omega - Omegaverse, no se si alguien sabe de que hablo porque no vi a nadie del Fandom en español que lo use)
> 
> ...e ignorar toda lógica.
> 
> Así que...en fin,espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
